


A Strapping Christmas

by TerribleAndRed



Series: The Witch and The Bitch [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Badass Cersei Lannister, Biting, Christmas, Christmas Music, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Game of Thrones References, Girl Power, Girls Kissing, Happy Cersei, High School, Holidays, House Lannister, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, Magical Girls, Mistletoe, Neck Kissing, Object Penetration, Oral Sex, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Presents, Santa Kink, School, Sexy Times, Strap-Ons, Strapping, Tywin Lannister's A+ Parenting, Witchcraft, Witches, domme melisandre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: A fun and sexy Christmas-set installment of my modern AU high-school Cersei/Melisandre series, "The Witch and the Bitch." No need to have read the others in the series to understand the plot/references, just a love for reading about badass women having fun.





	A Strapping Christmas

“What are you holding that for?” Melisandre asked as she approached her locker, long red skirt trailing behind her. Cersei smirked as she dangled the leafy green thing above her head and laughed after  Melisandre wrapped her arm around Cersei’s waist. “It’s mistletoe.” “It’s what?” “Of course,” Cersei sighed, “you wouldn’t know about it with that weird pagan religious shit you’re into. When two people stand under mistletoe around Christmas time it means they have to kiss.” Melisandre smiled. “You don’t need any excuse to make me kiss you,” she said, and grabbed Cersei’s ass while making out with her, pressing her against the locker so hard that Cersei dropped the mistletoe. “Get a room, dykes!” Robert “Bobby B” Baratheon yelled at them as he walked by. Panting, Cersei whispered into Melisandre’s ear, “don’t waste your time hexing him. A lion doesn’t concern herself with the opinions of the sheep,” and then she bit Mel’s ear. Melisandre yelped, and then slid a small bottle into Cersei’s hand as the two girls moved away and stopped kissing.

“What’s this for?” Cersei asked. “Something to help you get through the family holiday gathering that you’re _so_ excited for” Melisandre replied. “Fuck,” Cersei murmured, and looked down at the floor, scuffling her combat boots. This year’s Lannister Christmas gathering would be the worst one yet now that she was dating another girl, and even worse that she was making so little effort to hide that she’d no longer disguise her identity to fit the precious Lannister legacy; her new boyishly-short haircut and refusal to wear the fancy blouses and dresses Tywin expected of her would raise many blonde eyebrows at the dinner table. All the probing by Aunt Genna into her love life and demands from Uncle Kevan to “sit like a lady” would be unbearable. “Thanks. They’ll have plenty of booze there but anything helps. I’ve never seen purple alcohol, though,” Cersei said, inspecting the bottle.  “It’s not alcohol,” Melisandre replied. Cersei raised her left eyebrow.“Bitch, you poisoning me?” Melisandre gave Cersei one of her mysterious smiles. “Not exactly. You see this bracelet?” She rolled up the sleeve of her long-sleeved red velvet dress to reveal a bracelet with a single purple gemstone. “This helps me control it. It binds me to it. So take the drink when I’m far from you tonight, and you’ll get sick as long as I’m not there. Not too sick, but sick enough to not be able to go to Christmas dinner. My presence will alleviate the symptoms. So you get sick, can’t go to Christmas at Aunt Genna’s tomorrow, I come over and, boom, you’re better.” Cersei looked incredulous, so Melisandre stroked her shoulder. “You just have to trust me. It’ll work, okay? Just drink it, it’ll kick in in a few hours.”

“At this point I’ll do anything to avoid having to sit next to Tyrion for more than five minutes kicking him under the table as he whispers ‘carpet muncher’ at me, so cheers,” Cersei said, and downed the liquid. “Damn, that tasted pretty good. Better than Robert Baratheon’s cum, that’s for sure” she started kissing and nipping Melisandre on the neck, and Mel giggled while stroking the back of Cersei’s head. “Save your energy for tomorrow, babe. We’ll have all day.” “Ugh, but I can’t resist you. I need you all the time,” Cersei groaned. “You brat,” Melisandre said with a laugh, “learn some patience.” She kissed Cersei on the lips and pulled away. “Text me when the rest of your family leaves tomorrow. Then I’ll come by.” “Of course I will. But I’ll sext you tonight too as usual…” Mel’s laughter sounded like music. “You won’t be in the mood. Trust me on that.” “Bitch,” Cersei muttered as Mel slinked off.

When Melisandre stood in the doorway of the Lannister mansion the next day, she must have looked crazy wearing a skimpy sexy Santa dress in freezing cold weather to any onlookers. But the warmth of her Lord always protected her from any chill. Bernadette, the Lannisters’ live-in maid,  answered after hearing the doorbell ring, and trepidatiously let Mel in. Tywin had instructed Bernadette never to let Melisandre in, but after Cersei threatened to strangle Bernadette in her sleep if she didn’t, Bernadette complied, carefully. “I’m here!” Melisandre yelled upwards as she looked towards the top of the grand staircase. Cersei’s door opened slowly, and she meandered over to the railing. “You bitch!” she mumbled, looking pale and woozy in her underwear and the “fuck you, you fucking fuck” t-shirt she slept in. “You made me fucking vomit…” “But you feel okay now, don’t you?” Melisandre asked after bounding up the stairs and grabbing and kissing Cersei. Mel was right; suddenly the nausea and feverish symptoms went away. “I can take this off now, you’ll be okay,” Mel said, and flung her bracelet into Cersei’s room “Follow me.”

Feeling better, Cersei excitedly followed Melisandre into the bedroom, where Mel perched herself on the bed and preened and pouted as she sang. “Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree for me, been an awful good girl, Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight.” Cersei indeed hurried to jump on the bed and pinned her down. “Cute sexy Santa outfit. Isn’t that like, against your religion, though?” “It’s red so it works,” Mel replied, and pulled Cersei down upon her for a kiss, and Cersei wrapped her legs around Mel’s hips before they sat up. “I am so relieved I don’t have to do the family Christmas thing this year. I cannot deal with those people, especially when I can be with you.” Mel smiled and posed like a pinup girl, laughing as she stuck her butt out. “Damn,” Cersei said, “I would’ve been stuck with annoying relatives if you hadn’t come around me with an ass like that. What would I have done?” “You’d still be fucking your brother,” Mel replied. Cersei’s face flushed red and she slapped Mel, but Mel wanted it; she’d provoked Cersei on purpose to get that slap.

“Don’t be a bad girl or you won’t get your presents!” Cersei sneered. “Presents?” Mel asked, her eyes widening. An orphan who’d been shuffled around foster homes, she’d never gotten a present before. “Yes, it’s Christmas. Don’t be a dumb fuck. Of course I have presents for you.” Melisandre looked down. “I didn’t buy any since this isn’t part of my religious custom at all—” “Bitch, _you_ are the gift. Just being here...I don’t need anything else. Fuck, I want to eat your pussy so badly. But if I do I’ll get too carried away and forget about the presents. So here you go.” Cersei jumped off the bed and opened one of her drawers, extracting two medium-sized wrapped boxes. “This one first,” she said, pointing to the one on the left, her short hair falling over her green eyes. “Okay,” Mel replied, and tore off the wrapping paper, then opened the box. “This is so nice! I feel bad taking it!” she said, holding up the see-through tight red lace negligee with a deep v-neck. Cersei sneered. “Money isn’t an object for me. Put it on.” Mel slid the Santa dress off and put the negligee on. Cersei bit her lip seeing Melisandre in it; it clung to her body perfectly. “Fuck. So sexy. And now you have to open the second one as soon as possible because if we can’t have fun with it as soon as possible I’m going to cream myself now.” Melisandre gave Cersei a sly smile, and opened the present.

“No way..” she said, looking into the box. “You would never let me…” ‘But I did and you will,” Cersei smirked. “I got it for you. For you to use on me.” The strap-on came with a leather harness with buckles. “Put it on now!” Cersei insisted. “But you… you would never want me to top you that hard.” “If I didn’t why would I have gotten that? Shut the fuck up and put it on,” Cersei demanded, taking off her underwear and shirt. Melisandre looked again at the strap—it was so big! “What, you think I can’t handle it?” Cersei asked. “Bitch, you can handle anything” Mel said back at her, and put on the harness. Cersei lay under her, green eyes gleaming with excitement. Melisandre stuck some fingers into Cersei’s vagina, which was already wet—no extra lubrication needed. She stuck in some more fingers, then all of them, pumping them in harder and harder as Cersei murmured with pleasure.. Now Cersei was open enough; Mel grabbed the dildo and thrust her hips closer to Cersei as she stuck the dildo inside her, then started pumping. Cersei’s moaning grew louder, and Melisandre threw her head back in pleasure as she thrust, the ends of her long red hair tickling Cersei’s legs, which Cersei wrapped around Melisandre to push her in even harder. Since Cersei and Mel were both tops, Mel had seen Cersei submit to her before, but never this extreme, with a strap.

Only Cersei ever wielded a strap, but now Mel had her own, and it felt incredible to ravage Cersei with. Her hips almost hurt from fatigue, but she kept going and going until Cersei screamed so loud Bernadette must have thought someone was getting hurt—although Bernadette had overheard enough of their wild nights to know any pain happening was consensual. Melisandre pulled out and laughed as she stood up wearing the strap and harness, wiggling the member around. Cersei got on her hands and knees and took the dildo in her mouth, sucking and licking her own cum off it. When she was finished, she smiled at Mel. “Merry Christmas, or whatever you celebrate, witch.” “Merry Christmas, bitch,” Mel replied, and pressed Cersei down for another round.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read the A Song of ice and Fire Series, 1. Go read it, 2. In "A Dance With Dragons," Melisandre uses a bracelet/pendant connected to a pendant on Rattleshirt to control his glamour. I drew upon that for the bracelet magic aspect, an element of her powers that is not included in the show.


End file.
